


Lazy Day

by alyuchiha913



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyuchiha913/pseuds/alyuchiha913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin spends his Saturday on more pleasurable activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Definitely don't own it.

Martin groaned as he took in the sight before him; his hand sliding down subconsciously to palm his growing arousal through his boxers.  
  


It was a lazy Saturday morning, and he was awake far too early for his liking, but it was turning out to be worthwhile.  _Yes, definitely worthwhile_ , he thought as he admired the object of his desire, squeezing his hardening length more furtively. He’d been annoyed at first, to have been awakened by the boisterous sounds of lawn-mowing coming from directly outside his window.  He had immediately crawled out of bed and flung his window open to yell at whoever was costing him his precious sleep, only to be greeted with a sight that cast all anger aside and replaced it with another intense emotion – one that was far more enjoyable.  
  


Java continued with his yard work, completely unaware of the lustful attention he was receiving – which was just perfect for Martin, because he could stare all he wanted without worrying too much about being caught. He emitted another groan as Java stopped to move a heavy piece of equipment out of the way, entranced at the way the burly caveman’s muscles rippled and bulged as he hefted the equipment across the lawn. Java had removed his shirt while he worked in the summer heat, and his skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, accentuating every dip and curve of his herculean body. Martin wanted nothing more than to run his tongue and hands up the hard planes of the caveman’s chest, tasting the slick skin and feeling the powerful muscles beneath his fingertips.  
  


A shiver of lust ran through him at the thought, and he gripped the windowsill to steady himself as he continued stroking his leaking arousal through his boxers. He couldn’t believe how immensely turned on he’d gotten in such a short space of time. Still, he needed more. His entire being burned with lust as he gazed at the object of his fantasies; his hand finally reaching into his boxers to free his aching member. He gasped as he finally gripped himself properly, without the fabric of his boxers in the way – the skin-to-skin contact sending bolts of pleasure coursing through his body. He stroked himself slowly, relishing in the sensations as he rolled his hips languidly in time with his pumping, imagining that it was Java’s large hand stroking him instead of his own. The thought only spurred him on; his movements speeding up as he imagined what it would be like to have that robust body pressed up against his own with those hefty hands exploring every inch of his lithe body.

 _  
Java. Java pressing his powerful body into him, bending him over the windowsill; strong arms holding him down as he drove into him with lustful abandon._ Martin moaned wantonly at the thought, glad that the noise of the lawnmower drowned out the erotic sounds he was making. Gasps and moans fell from his lips with increasing frequency as he worked himself up to further heights of pleasure with his fantasies. He slipped one hand around to the taut flesh of his backside, rubbing and groping as he thrust desperately into his other hand. _The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the air as Java bucked into him, hitting just the right angle each time._ Martin cried out as he plunged his finger into himself, bending over the windowsill to maintain his balance as he pushed deeper into his tight heat. He rutted shamelessly against the windowsill, working himself to a frenzy with both hands. A hoarse shout escaped him as he hit his sweet spot and saw stars, and he stopped abruptly to make sure he hadn’t been noticed.

  
Java remained oblivious to the debauchery taking place at the window above him, continuing with his work on the lawn. The caveman bent over to inspect a patch of grass, giving Martin a splendid view of his firm ass and strapping thighs. Martin lost it at the sight; lips spilling curses as he drove a second finger into himself, driving relentlessly as he thrust into his fist with equal fervour. His body felt like it was on fire – nerves ablaze with sensation as he drove himself closer to his peak. He was so close. He could feel his toes curling as his loins tightened; every nerve ending tingling as his body coiled itself for sweet release. One final well-placed thrust of his fingers and he was shouting in ecstasy as he rode out the waves of his gratification.

  
When he finally came down from his bliss, he focused his gaze on Java once more, only to realise that the caveman was looking directly at him with a perplexed expression. Mortified, his face burned with shame at being caught in his lechery, but before he could descend into a full-blown panic, Java tilted his head and asked innocently, “Martin okay?”

  
Relieved, the blonde breathed a sigh of ease and murmured, “Yeah Java, I’m fine.”

 _  
Fantastic, actually,_ he thought to himself with a smirk as the caveman smiled at him and flexed his muscles in a languid stretch, sending another wave of desire straight to Martin’s groin.

 _  
Today’s definitely going to be a lazy day,_ he thought as his hand drifted back down to his renewed arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> There simply isn't enough fanfiction with this pairing, so I decided to write some. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
